


When in war.

by CluelessLemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, F/F, Girl Penis, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluelessLemon/pseuds/CluelessLemon
Summary: Bellatrix Black sought out a way of pleasing her lord as the search for Harry Potter continued. She never expected to receive a reward for her efforts, let alone a reward on the scale of Fleur Delacour.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	When in war.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zerodawn22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodawn22/gifts).



> Here is a random one-shot that was initially going to be only 1k words but quickly spiraled out of control as I wrote this in two days. My first fic with a dark theme so I am nervous about it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

The grand ballroom of Malfoy manor was once the envy of the sacred twenty-eight, but now - even though they would never admit it, they were afraid to enter. The center of many gatherings that had been the envy of the elite were a thing of the past as the marbled halls now sat as home to the Dark Lord and his most trusted death eaters. The ministry had long since fallen under their sway. Their ranks already filled out the majority of the positions of authority before their lord had even returned. Now that he had it did not take long for the remaining roles to be filled, the minister was left as little more than a puppet on their strings. All that stood in their way was a small force that called themselves ‘The Order of the Phoenix’. An organisation without a leader. Not so much a force, as a ragtag group of irritants and children, many who had never seen a battle let alone a war. Even still it gave the Dark Lord pause. As the weeks turned into months he had grown further paranoid but none of his inner council had been made aware of the cause. 

Bellatrix had done everything she could to please her lord but nothing had worked. Rare artifacts were brushed aside. A muggle village burnt to the ground was not worth a reaction. In a new attempt, she decided to gather new allies. For too long the veela had pretended to be neutral. During the attack on Potter’s home, Bellatrix could tell that one with the Veela blood was among them. It was hard to track them down with the rest of the pretend Potter’s but Bellatrix was not going to lose out on an opportunity. For all their secrets, once Bellatrix had a mission she never failed to follow through. 

Tracking down the veela turned out to be more troublesome than initially imagined because their presence was limited in Britain. That was not going to stop her though and for a change, Malfoy proved his worth. Through his connections, he had found out that one of veela descent was under the employ of the goblins in Gringotts as a curse breaker. Not only that but she had even listed the names and how to contact her family in case of an accident. Bellatrix did not try to hide her excitement as she ran to the Owlery with a message already forming in her mind.

* * *

The veela matriarch rushed to Britain as soon as news arrived that Fleur had an accident down in the vaults. She had never been to St Mungo’s but wasn’t surprised when her directions told her that the entryway was hidden down an alleyway in the middle of central London. So without pause, she strolled down an alley and pressed on the central most brick once ensuring that no-one was following. She was expecting to arrive in the foyer of the hospital but instead, she found herself in a dead-end alley that seemed to be nothing more than a continuation of the alley she had just been walking down. The veela matriarch instantly tried to return the way she came only to find that the wall was now solid with no obvious way of leaving, the bricks all seemingly mundane. A chill went down her spine when she could hear the sound of boots clicking on the stone tiles behind her. 

With a speed many would be unable to match she had her wand in her hand and turned to face whoever had lured her into a trap, but before she even had her arm extended her wrist was forced above her head and her other hand was forced to her side as her body was forced against the wall. She let out a grunt at the force but all her other words were lost as she was face to face with Bellatrix Black.

She had heard stories of the witch and knew that her own skills would be no match for the seasoned duelist, especially in her current predicament. She had heard of the madness that the dark witch possessed but her eyes showed nothing of the sort. There was no madness to see, just intelligence that was appraising her. She made no move to speak, willing to let the dark witch speak first. Given the silence, she chanced a glance at the appearance of one who had been ravaged by Azkaban but despite the pale complexing and wild mane of black hair that was fanned out behind her it was impossible to tell that she had spent decades living in the presence of Dementors. Not only that but her clothes were immaculate as she wore combat boots and a black corset that framed her figure well. The rest of her inspection would have to come at another time as her captor finally spoke.

“Do you know how I got you here?”

She asked in a calm, almost innocent tone that was doing more to unnerve the veela than had she been raving mad. Bellatrix did nothing more than continue to stare and it was the veela whose eyes drifted away first. The loss of her final act of defiance was not enough for Bellatrix as her grip tightened on her wrists. 

“I thought I was being clear but I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Who is in danger?”

The calm tone in her voice was quickly losing its edge and her eyes held a dangerous glare. Almost as if she was hoping for the matriarch to hold back.

“Fleur.” 

She whispered. Loud enough for her captor to hear but the smile that was growing indicated that Bellatrix had only just begun.

“Very good. Now you don’t want anything bad to happen to her. Do you?”

Just as quietly the veela whispered once more, a single tear making its way down her cheek.

“No.”

The smile that was growing on Bellatrix’s face looked like it belonged to a child for how innocent that it appeared. 

“Very good. Now if you don’t want anything bad to happen to her we are going to make an agreement. Nod if you understand.”

The matriarch hesitated for only the briefest moments but even that was too long for the witch as she drove a knee into the veela’s side, the smile on her face instantly replaced with a feral snarl.

“I said. Nod if you understand.”

This time the matriarch didn’t wait as she rapidly nodded her head in agreement. Just as quickly the snarl was replaced with the same seemingly innocent smile.

“That is great. Now if you don’t want anything bad to happen to her, you and your flock are going to join my lord’s forces. To be used as he sees fit. You don’t have any objections, do you?”

The matriarch wanted to fight back, spit in the face of the witch or do anything but it was impossible as the witch still had her pinned to the wall, and her family was at risk. Once again the smile fell from the witches' face as the matriarch again took too long to respond. Instead of the snarl, there was instead a sad frown. As if she was disappointed instead of mad. 

“Well. You could always refuse.”

That sentence brought with it a spark of hope and the matriarch lifted her head so that her eyes met the dark witches, and if she could have she would have taken back the decision. There was no sympathy in her eyes, no hope to be found. Only now the veela could see the madness that was so often spoken of.

“Of course, but if that happened I would have to kill you here and now. After a few rounds of the cruciatus curse for wasting my time of course. Don’t go thinking that being so honorable will work out for your flock though. Once I am done with you I will go after your precious granddaughter and don’t worry, I will make sure she suffers. Then once I am finally bored with her I will go after each and every member of your clan until there is nothing more than the whispers of what you used to be.”

She paused and made sure that the elderly matriarch was looking her straight in the eyes.

“So. What will it be?”

Knowing that she did not have time to ponder an answer she nodded rapidly. She did not want to agree, but with the situation as it was she had no choice, she could only hope that her family would forgive her. 

“Say it.”

There it was again. That sweet innocent tone. 

“I… I agree.”

“Agree to what?”

“I agree that the Delacour clan will join the Dark Lords forces, in return for the safety of my granddaughter and the clan.”

“That is very good. Now summon Fleur here. She will be coming back with me.”

Shock overtook the matriarch as she sputtered out a response.

“But you said she would be safe?!”

Bellatrix just continued to stare at the matriarch and with a Cheshire grin she responded.

“And where will be safer than locked away with me?”

That innocence was back but she was not even trying to hide the lie. It was a move to ensure their loyalty and she knew it. This time Bellatrix let the silence hang in the air for a few moments before she let out a sigh.

“No harm that is undeserved will come to her while in my possession. Now summon her, we don’t have all day.” 

With no other options available she did what she had been commanded to do and prayed that the war would end as swiftly as possible. And if her clan could bring that about then they would do all they could. Not for the Dark Lord but for their people. With a nod, she watched as Bellatrix finally released her but thoughts of casting any harmful spell swiftly vanished from her mind as Bellatrix stood eerily calmly, her wand casually gripped in an arm hung loosely at her side. Someone more inexperienced or foolish would take the chance but the matriarch was no fool, any sudden movement, and the witch would curse her before her wand was even pointed at her. All she could do was summon Fleur.

* * *

Fleur had experienced many sensations in her life but as she was led through to the ballroom of Malfoy manor she was experiencing something new. She had thought she experienced shame when she disappointed her school during the Triwizard tournament all those years ago, but now. Now as she was led by a collar and a leash by Bellatrix Black she could say that this is what shame felt like. She was used to those eyeing her body, her thrall making weak-willed fools nearly bow before her. Now even that was twisted as she was dragged through the hallways of the manor with the men that lurked around every corner not simply love-struck schoolboys. Fleur was certain that they would not hesitate to try and force themselves on her given a chance. 

This was perhaps the only time she was grateful that it was Bellatrix leading her forward as many had simply backed down or grumbled to themselves when she shot a glare towards them. She had to admit that in a strange way she respected the woman. It must have been difficult to rise through the ranks of the death eaters and she not only survived, but she also thrived. There was one man who didn’t seem to get the message as he walked up to her without a care in the world and ran his hand through her silver hair. She tried to shake his hand away but with her hands bound behind her it was a difficult task, however, it was not even necessary. Before she had time to blink Bellatrix and rounded on them and sent the man flying through the air with a shout of pain. Fleur had no time to process the situation as she stumbled forward as Bellatrix dragged her forward as if nothing had happened, all except for a slight glint in her eye. 

All too soon they had come to a large wooden door and Fleur could feel the dark magic on the other side. She was experienced at detecting it due to her work in the vaults but nothing she had encountered before would have prepared her for this. She expected Bellatrix to storm into the room due to the rumours she heard about the witch but instead she stopped directly in front and gave a single solid knock. Silence filled the hallway but Fleur could still feel the eyes of the others behind her, watching to see what was happening. Eventually, a small, hideous, overweight man with flaky skin and straw-like hair peered out through the door and a look of revulsion overtook Bellatrix as she looked down upon him, almost as if she was disgusted she even had to talk to him at all.

“Inform our lord that I have progress to report.”

The rat-like man shrunk into himself and refused to meet her eyes as he sputtered out a response.

“If….If you… you tell me… wh… what you have… to say…. I can…. Inform…. Our L… Lord.”

Bellatrix had her wand under his throat in an instant and with a calmness the Fleur would never have expected from the witch she spoke once more. 

“If you wish to keep that other useless hand of yours, you will do as I say!”

Fleur had heard that the witch was evil and mad beyond belief, everyone who had spent even a small fraction of time in Britain would have heard of her. But in her presence now only one of those seemed true. There was an intelligence in her eyes that someone so supposedly mad should never have, and that was more frightening than she would admit. Another emotion crept its way up her spine but Fleur had no idea what to make of it so she pushed it down to focus on the scene in front of her. Perhaps she could learn some secrets and feed information back to the order. 

The cowering rodent clearly found Bellatrix equally as intimidating as he shrunk once more and headed back into the room, closing the heavy door behind him. Bellatrix stood calmly still but Fleur could not stop the shivers that had overtaken her body. She could not tell if it was because the manor was cold beyond belief or if her fear was taking a hold of her. She hated the idea of being scared and subconsciously shuffled closer to Bellatrix when she felt eyes on her once again. Finding strength being near the other woman she forced herself to stand up as tall as her bound figure allowed and attempted to project an aura of confidence. She kept her eyes forward and for the first time since she had been bound and dragged forward Bellatrix looked at her. And there was a grin on her face. 

Fleur didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing and she had no time to ponder it as the heavy wooden door opened once again, this time the rat-like man was nowhere in sight. Fleur expected the Dark Lord to be sat on a throne several steps higher than everyone else but instead, he just sat in an elaborate dining chair at the head of a long dining table. A snake wrapped around his neck but stretching far around the table. Its head was resting against that of the Dark Lords. Fleur had to force herself to remain calm and to hold back the gag that threatened to leave her body as she was dragged closer to the dark lord's side. It was one thing to feel the dark magic through the solid marble walls and another thing entirely to be directly before it. Bellatrix had the opposite reaction as she stood taller and breathed it in. 

The Dark Lord sat still, a single finger stroking under the chin of the giant snake as the two women approached. The combined sounds of their heels on the marble floor the only sound to echo in the near-empty room. As soon as they were before the Dark Lord, Bellatrix knelt down before him and Fleur was dragged to her knees due to the leash. Bellatrix lightly kissed the back of his hand that had remained still and then sat in silence with nothing but awe in her features as Fleur forced her gaze anywhere but at the figure in the chair. 

Time seemed to slow down as they were forced to wait, one embracing it as the other was forced to endure it. Finally, the Dark Lord shifted his gaze towards his second in command. 

“What news do you bring to me?”

It was said in a monotone way but the breathy sound was distinctive in its intent. This was not a figure that accepted failure in any way and Fleur was fearing for her life just by being in his presence. Bellatrix had no such reservations as she started to talk but there was a tone of her voice that sent a shudder down Fleur’s spine. It sounded as if the witch was worshipping the figure before her like he was her god. 

“The veela are yours to command, my lord. I bring the granddaughter of the matriarch who is also a member of the ‘Order of the Phoenix’ to you as proof.”

That finally got a response from him as his two snake-like eyes glared down at Fleur and even though she tried to look away she found her body shifting as she was forced to look him in the eyes. As soon as their eyes met Fleur felt an intrusion into her mind but was powerless to do anything about it as various memories flashed through her mind, never lingering on one for more than a moment. Fleur had no idea what he was looking for as the memories flashed by too quickly to discern but suddenly it stopped as he peered longer at the memory of their walk through the manor, and on how her eyes lingered on Bellatrix as she was led towards him. Fleur felt the heat rise in her cheeks at how she finally noticed where her gaze had lingered but thankfully the memory was quickly thrown aside as he once more gazed into her memories. 

She didn’t know how long she had sat while he scanned through her mind but as suddenly as he entered, he left. Fleur felt her body lurch as she dropped prone onto the ground and she gasped for air while Bellatrix knelt before her master. Fleur opened an eye and she saw him smiling. She had never thought such a thing was possible but apparently what he saw in her mind was enough for such an unnatural occurrence to occur. Bellatrix also looked shocked which only further confirmed her theory. Once more the Dark Lord spoke and despite his change in attitude, his tone remained monotone. 

“You have done well Bellatrix. You may have this creature as your reward. I care not what you do with her.”

One moment he was there and the next he was gone and with him, the oppressive aura that surrounded him began to fade and Fleur finally felt that she could relax. That was until Bellatrix tugged on her leash and grinned. 

“We are going to have so much fun together.”

* * *

Bellatrix knew that the veela had been looking at her, even if she was not aware of it herself. She had even added a slight sway of her hips and was irked when the veela didn’t seem to notice. It was fine though, Bellatrix had procured the veela for her lord, her wishes were nothing compared to his. But then he gave the veela to her and she was free to act on all of her desires. She stood up tall as soon as her lord had left and as she towered over the prone form of the veela she could see the blush on her prey's face begin to spread. She must have seen something in her memories and Bellatrix let out a feral grin as the French witch gulped. 

“Oh my, it looks like you want this even more than I do.”

She watched as Fleur shook her head to try and deny it but her lack of words was evidence enough. She wanted it and Bellatrix was going to get her to admit it. She pulled on the leash hard enough that the girl lurched forward onto her knees before her. She crouched down to rub a hand gently along the girl's cheek and she could feel the warmth beneath her hand. When Fleur’s eyes met her own she gave the French witch a warm smile. The look of confusion on the girl's face was washed away as Bellatrix brought her hand down hard onto the same cheek. Fleur was forced to the ground but did not remain there long as Bellatrix once more dragged her back up onto her knees. Once more she rubbed her hand along the same cheek in a soothing motion as she forced the girl to look at her. 

“Silly pet. Lying gets you punished. You don’t want that, do you?”

Bellatrix smiled when the girl rapidly shook her head and she easily noticed how the blush once more grew on her face. It was a start but she wanted more, and it seemed the girl had a thing for pain, an art that Bellatrix was very familiar with. For today she would keep it simple but once the girl was nothing more than her toy she would experiment. She moved her hand from the girl's cheek and instead moved it to the girl’s breast. The thick robes doing little as the firm hand caressed her modest bust. Bellatrix was delighted as the girl gasped and was quick to capitalize. 

“Do you like that pet?”

The girl was about to shake her head but nodded shyly instead. Bellatrix let out a sigh as she removed her hand. Fleur slowly looked up and was just in time to see as the hand was once more brought down hard onto her cheek, sending her to the floor. This time Bellatrix didn’t pull her up and instead pushed her onto her back and straddled her waist, but not before she moved the girls bound hands to be above her head. She leaned in close to whisper into her ear. 

“I said. Do you like that pet?”

This time Fleur immediately nodded her head but Bellatrix stopped her with a hand on her neck.

“Nuh uh uh. Use your words veela.”

Fleur laid there, unmoving as she looked up at the woman on top of her as she fought to fight the feeling of enjoyment. She didn’t know why this situation was appealing to her but every instinct she had was telling her to do as the witch told her. Bellatrix lifted her hand once again but before she could swing it down fleur squeaked out.

“Yes.”

In motion, Bellatrix stopped her hand but Fleur did not see as she shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. When she felt the hand once more return to her breast she let out a sigh at the soothing feeling. When she realised what she had done her eyes darted open in fear only to see a smile on the woman's face. 

“That was very good pet. You want more, don’t you?”

Fleur didn’t answer right away but when the hand left her body she let out a whimper and whispered out once more. 

“Yes.”

She hoped that would be enough and that the hand would once more return but that didn’t happen as Bellatrix lent down until their faces were nearly touching.

“Louder pet. If you want it you have to beg.”

She could see the hesitation return once more and decided a little reinforcement was required. She brought her knee up between the legs of the witch below her and even through the black professional robes of the curse breakers she could feel the damp patch that had grown between the witch's legs. Fleur gasped at the sensation and lifted her hips to deepen the contact only to find that the pressure had already been lost. Bellatrix left her body just out of reach and enjoyed the feeling of the witch becoming undone below her. 

“Please! More!”

Fleur finally moaned out and in response, Bellatrix placed her leg and hand back to where they had been before. The French witch responded immediately as her body bucked into the contact and Bellatrix was happy to leave them there for a short while. Fleur didn’t stop at simply meeting the sensation. As soon as she made contact her body began to grind into the limbs in search of further stimulation. Bellatrix was content to watch for a while but as soon as she could tell that the French witch was coming close to finishing she took away all sources of pleasure and stood up. Fleur’s eyes darted open at the loss and before her mind could catch up she was already begging on the floor.

“Please! I was so close!”

Bellatrix just grinned down at her and picked up the leash. Pulling on it until Fleur was on her feet before her, very unsteady as her legs were failing to support her body. Bellatrix put a finger under her chin to ensure the girl's unfocused eyes were on her.

“You want me to give you relief, don’t you pet?”

There was no hesitation in Fleur this time as she moaned out. 

“Yes!”

“That’s a good pet, now bend over the table.”

As Fleur made her way over to the table she could feel the tingle of magic embrace her body and with it she felt the clothes vanish one by one until she was completely bare before the dark witch. Not even that stopped Fleur as she did as she was commanded and bent over onto the table, giving the witch behind her full view of her most private areas. The wood of the table was cool against her bare flesh but she barely felt it over how hot her body was already running. That only got worse as Bellatrix trailed a hand along her skin. Slowly and methodically as Fleur remained still on the table. Bellatrix traced a path along her bound arms and eventually made it to her hand where she toyed with the ring Bill had placed on her finger. 

“Tell me veela. Did your husband ever make you finish?”

Fleur shook her head but remembered that Bellatrix preferred that she use her words. 

“No. Never.”

“Is that so.”

The dark witch hummed as she slowly slid the ring off the finger and Fleur made no move to stop her. Secretly enjoying the feeling of having the weight removed. 

“Do you want to return to him?”

Fleur hesitated only briefly before she responded with certainty.

“No.”

Fleur heard the sound of the ring being placed in front of her and looked at it briefly before she forced her head around to look back at Bellatrix, now standing bare before her. She couldn’t contain her gasp at her figure as despite the numerous scares and pale body from her time in Azkaban she had a figure that could easily rival the veela themselves. That was not even including the member that stood fully erect. As soon as Fleur saw it, she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

“Very good pet. You have learned quickly. Now I want you to stare at your ring as your mistress fucks you.”

Her tone offered no choice of refusal but Fleur was far past the point of caring about that as she looked up with desperate eyes.

“Please mistress. Please make me cum.”

Bellatrix smirked before she stepped fully behind the witch, her hand once more ghosting along her skin. Fleur remained as still as she could but her body chased the contact. Finally, she could feel the member as it briefly rubbed across her soaked core. Several times that happened when Fleur felt the restraints on her arms fade away. With no idea what else to do with them, she fanned them out and gripped onto the sides of the table hard enough that her knuckles turned white. When Bellatrix finally entered her she found no resistance as Fleur welcomed it with a silent moan. Despite the satisfaction of finally being filled she obeyed her mistress command and kept her eyes focused on her ring. 

Her gaze didn’t drift once as Bellatrix began to pick up speed - even when the only sounds that could be heard in the room were the french witches' moans, the grunts of pleasure from the elder witch behind her, and the sound of their hips slapping together, Fleur stayed focused. Her peak was approaching quickly and with it, Bellatrix increased her pace once more. So much that Fleur had lost track of when the thrust was coming or going. Her peak was nearly upon her and she could feel a cool sensation along her spine as Bellatrick nearly slowed her thrusts to a halt. Instead of pace, she used force as she put her entire weight behind each thrust. 

“You.”

One thrust.

“Are.” 

A second, harder thrust.

“Mine!”

This finale thrust threatened to buckle the table beneath them but Fleur was lost in the sensations as she felt Bellatrix finish inside her, and with the sudden warmth filling her, her own body followed in a chain reaction. Her body was unable to keep up with the sensations as it felt like jolts of electricity were sparking across every part of her body, but even still she managed to keep one eye on her ring. In her half-dazed state she was not expecting the ring to turn to dust before her very eyes but that thought was meaningless to her now, especially when it was accompanied by the feeling of a pair of giant wings erupting from her back. They were large enough to reach the floor should she stand upright and as white as those of a dove. There was no pain from their emergence, only pleasure and the feeling of her mistress running her hand along the sensitive feathers caused a second wave to spark across her body. 

“Very good pet, but I’m not done with you yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write anything for you or even if you just want to chat feel free to drop me a message on my discord at CluelessLemon#3756. I am always happy to answer any questions you might have. I will see you all on Halloween where I plan on uploading another one-shot.


End file.
